Warrior Clan
Warrior Clan is a robot built by Team Whyachi which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. It was a clusterbot featuring the heavyweight Warrior SKF, armed with its ring spinner and kinetic flipper, and two 15-pound "Nuisance Bots" which were titanium wedgebots armed with flamethrowers. For Season 2, the Nuisance Bots were replaced by a flying drone named Warrior Dragon. For Season 3, Warrior Clan was renamed Warrior Dragon. Warrior Dragon has since been retired and is being replaced by a hydraulic flipper named Hydra. Robot History ABC Season 1 Warrior Clan's first match was a grudge match against Nightmare. While it looked like Warrior had the early disadvantage, losing both its minibots to hard hits, it was able to take advantage of these knockout blows by getting underneath after the second minibot was obliterated by Nightmare's spinning blade. After getting underneath, it fired the flipper, which tipped Nightmare onto its back. After about a minute of Nightmare trying to right itself unsuccessfully, Warrior came in and pushed Nightmare onto the screws, where it was immobilized. Warrior Clan had won the match by knockout and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No. 10 seed Ghost Raptor. Against Ghost Raptor, one minibot was almost instantly immobilized by the blade-less Ghost Raptor. After this, Warrior was rebounded into the spike strip. Shortly after this, Warrior's spinner stopped working and was on the back foot for the rest of the fight. Eventually, Warrior broke down in the corner and was counted out with just a few seconds left on the clock. Ghost Raptor won the match by KO at 3:00 and Warrior Clan was eliminated from the tournament. Warrior Clan was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Warrior Clan's first match in Season 2 was against the Season 1 alternate Splatter. In the match, Splatter kept driving over Warrior Clan and Warrior Clan got its spinning ring onto the right side of Splatter. While the Warrior Dragon drone was flying around the BattleBox, Warrior Clan kept hitting Splatter with its spinning ring and flipped it into the air at one point. The time ran out and Warrior Clan won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. This win put Warrior Clan to the round of 32 with its No.22 seeding, where it faced the No.11 seed HyperShock. Before the match began, HyperShock added a rake to one of the arms used for self-righting in hopes of knocking Warrior Clan's drone to the BattleBox floor. The match was fairly even to start as only sparks were emitting from HyperShock's weapon contacting Warrior Clan. However, HyperShock gained the upper hand and started to damage the top that housed Warrior Clan's spinning ring weapon. After taking out the drone with the rake, HyperShock resumed attacking Warrior Clan and managed to deliver more big blows that left Warrior Clan with less mobility. Eventually, Warrior Clan stopped moving and was counted out. HyperShock won by KO at 2:12 and Warrior Clan was eliminated from the tournament again. Discovery Season 3 Warrior Dragon's first opponent in 2018 was against quarter-finalist Chomp. When the match began, Warrior Dragon was quick to topple Chomp and take advantage of its slow self-righting method. Chomp got back over quickly, however so Warrior Dragon toppled it again. This time, Warrior Dragon wasn't about to let Chomp fully self-right so it stayed underneath its opponent before backing away. Partway through the match, Warrior Dragon began emitting smoke and had lost the use of its flipper, which had also gotten bent upwards. Time ran out and Warrior Dragon won on a 2-1 split judges decision. Up next for Warrior Dragon was Rotator, which had come off of a loss against Petunia. Warrior Dragon decided to include its drone for this fight. When the match began, things were about even, though Warrior Dragon was taking the better of the collisions. Partway through, Warrior Dragon lost the use of its weaponry so it resorted to using what it had left and pushed Rotator into the arena screws. The drone tried to come in close to burn it but Rotator's upper bar was spinning and the drone was pulled into to it, causing it to crash right by the screws, where it stayed for the remainder of the fight. Both bots escaped but Warrior Dragon was now pretty much defenseless and taking damage from its opponent and the arena hazards. Smoke began pouring out and Warrior Dragon was almost motionless as time was winding down. Time ran out and the judges awarded a split 2-1 decision to Rotator. Next for Warrior Dragon was Team Razer and Warhead. When the match began, things were pretty even but Warrior Dragon took the first hit from Warhead that didn't seem to cause much damage. Warrior Dragon got into Warhead again and did its best to avoid the flames being thrown at it but wasn't able to mount a proper attack. Luckily for Warrior Dragon, Warhead's spinning dome hit the casing for the screws and roughly half of it broke off, leaving Warhead badly off-balance and struggling to make any sort of attack. However, Warrior Dragon's ring spinner had stopped working, leaving its flipper out of action as well. Both robots spent the rest of the fight struggling to accomplish any sort of attack and/or stay alive but Warrior Dragon took some light hits from its crippled opponent before time ran out. The judges awarded a 2-1 split decision to Warhead, marking the third time it went through a split decision in the same season. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "From the great state of Wisconsin, where they know beer, brats and killer bots. Get ready to have a triple bypass. It's WARRIOR CLAN!" "From the cheese state of Wisconsin. Its a veritable triple threat. In "queso" emergency, you can always call on WARRIOR CLAN!" "It's the Braveheart of bots and you're about to get kilt! It's WARRIOR CLAN!" "From the cheese plate of Wisconsin, Brie-ware, nacho average bot, so you cheddar watch out! It's WARRIOR CLAN!" (Singing) "Warrrrriors come out and slayyy-y. This dissipating baddie will make you cry out for daddy. It's WARRIOR DRAGON!" "Warrior the Magic Dragon lived by the sea and it frolicked in a fiery mist in the land called "Please help meeeee". It's WARRIOR DRAGON!" "This bot will cook you like a rotisery chicken. Get ready to take a lickin' from the fire spittin' WARRIOR DRAGON!" Trivia *Warrior Clan is one of six robots to compete in the original BattleBots series on Comedy Central (where it competed as Warrior before being turned into Warrior SKF, which competed in a later BattleBots event), and the ABC reboot. The others are Warhead, Complete Control, Moebius, Son of Whyachi and Nightmare. *All of Warrior Dragon's fights were by split decision in the third season. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Ring Spinners Category:Multibots Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots from Wisconson Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins